El mejor año nuevo
by Feredhon
Summary: Se suponía que esta noche era para pasarla en familia con una linda cena, conversaciones amistosas, risas animadas, un rico pavo al horno y al calor del fuego. Pero ahí estaba ella, sobre el tejado de un edificio mientras sus hermanas seguían dentro de aquella fiesta. ¿Así comenzaría este año nuevo?


_Notas de la autora:_ **¡Hola! Aquí les dejo este pequeño One-Shot. Si no les agrada la pareja BlossomxButch, lo siento... ¡No pude evitar escribir algo de estos dos!**

 _Disclaimer:_ **Las _PowerPuff Girls_ no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **° El mejor año nuevo °**

 **...**

La fría brisa rosaba sus hombros, deshaciéndose inmediatamente del calor que desprendían con anterioridad. Dejó caer la barbilla sobre sus rodillas y suspiró. A lo lejos se veían los fuegos artificiales previos al fin de año. Eran muy pocos, claro, ya que el verdadero espectáculo comenzaba cuando el reloj marcara la media noche.

Se suponía que esta noche era para pasarla en familia con una linda cena, conversaciones amistosas, risas animadas, un rico pavo al horno y al calor del fuego. Pero ahí estaba ella, sobre el tejado de un edificio mientras sus hermanas seguían dentro de aquella fiesta. ¿Así comenzaría este año nuevo?

Abrazó sus piernas y frunció levemente el ceño. Estar sola, esta precisa noche, no le incomodaba, pero… simplemente pensaba que _algo_ le faltaba. Tal vez su padre; quién sabe. Aunque no era extraño que en los últimos años el hombre saliera –precisamente en estas fechas- a una de esas cenas de celebración que llevaban a cabo los científicos más reconocidos del mundo. Maldecía mentalmente a esos hombres por no aceptar un «no» de parte de su padre, pues le mandaban una invitación en donde le decían que el sería el invitado de honor. Así lo hacían porque, conociendo muy bien al Profesor, sabían que él no les daría un no por respuesta.

Comenzó a tararear una tonada cualquiera mientras se mecía de un lado a otro con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro. Al menos sus hermanas se estarían divirtiendo. Lo más probable es que Bubbles ya hubiese conseguido como mínimo cinco chicos que querrían invitarla a bailar y Buttercup… ella estaría con su novio, Mitch, haciendo sabrá Dios que cosas.

—¿Por qué tan sola?

Dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz masculina y miró por encima de su hombro. Frunció el ceño.

—Ah. Solo eres tú, Butch —dijo, como si no tuviese importancia la figura que se acercaba a ella por la espalda.

—¿Cómo que « _solo eres tú»_? —Alzó una ceja, dejándose caer junto a la pelirroja—. ¿Qué insinúas con eso?

—Nada.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, el pelinegro preguntó:

—¿Dónde está la loca y la rubita?

—Supongo que están en el mismo lugar del que vienes. —Lo miró—. ¿Tus hermanos siguen ahí?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Creo.

Ella sonrió, divertida.

—¿Qué es lo que trae al «alma de las fiestas» a este lugar? Se supone que tú eres al que le gustan las fiestas, ¿no?

Él le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

—Se supone, sí. Pero… —Acercó más su rostro al de ella—, la fiesta se volvió aburrida. Las babosadas e incoherencias de Boomer ya me habían hartado. —Ante la mirada confundida de la líder de las _PowerPuff Girls_ , aclaró—: Su primera vez con el alcohol. —Una verdadera sonrisa asomó por su rostro al recordar la enorme sonrisa del rubio mientras se le acercaba a Bubbles y comenzaba a «declararle» su amor—. Y Brick… —Oh, maldición. Se arrepintió en cuanto esas palabras escaparon de sus labios—. Él… —La miró por unos momentos, como si temiera a la reacción de Blossom—. Él está ocupado —dijo, finalmente.

Ella asintió, con la mirada perdida, antes de soltar un profundo suspiro. Claro, de seguro estaba _muy_ ocupado con alguna chica que se encontró en la fiesta. Butch la miró; sabía que ella sentía algo por su hermano mayor.

Con los años las cosas habían cambiado entre todos: ahora eran buenos amigos. Los rubios eran los más cercanos a tener una relación amorosa, pero ambos eran muy tímidos y no se atrevían a mostrar sus sentimientos. Aunque la situación para ellos sonaba _prometedora_ ahora que Boomer estaba ebrio. Pero los demás solo eran amigos. Buttercup tenía a Mitch. Butch y Brick solo tenían chicas. Blossom… ella si sentía algo por Brick.

—Blossom… —Posó una mano sobre el frío hombro de la chica.

—Estoy bien —afirmó ella.

Suspirando, se sacó la chaqueta de cuero y la colocó sobre los hombros de la pelirroja. Blossom le sonrió con agradecimiento mientras la calidez volvía a su piel.

—La fiesta no estaba para nada aburrida cuando yo salí —habló la pelirroja, continuando con la anterior conversación.

—Aja y, entonces, se puede saber, si no estaba _tan_ aburrida, ¿por qué saliste?

—No lo sé. —Le miró de reojo—. Sabes que las fiestas no son lo mío. —Sonrió, retadora—. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué saliste?

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una de sus tantas sonrisas burlonas se dibujó en su rostro. El brillo retador y divertido de esos ojos rosas le gustó. Inclinó lentamente su rostro hacia el de ella y, mientras más se acercaba, la sonrisa de Blossom se desvanecía y su entrecejo se iba frunciendo lentamente.

Contuvo la respiración.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, chismosa. —Y dicho esto, soltó una sonora carcajada.

Blossom, sonroja a más no poder y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho, le dio un empujón en el hombro.

—Oh. ¡Vete a la mierda, Butch! —Se cruzó de brazos mientras la carcajada del pelinegro aumentaba de volumen. Era muy raro que Blossom dijera semejantes palabras, pero se veía tan tierna con el entrecejo fruncido y un pequeño puchero en los labios que… Esperen, ¿qué?

Sacudió la cabeza y rio de nuevo mientras dejaba caer la espalda contra el duro y frío tejado del altísimo edificio. Parece que las dos latas de cerveza ya estaban haciendo efecto sobre su mente. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Blossom lo miró con _disimulo_. Sus largas y oscuras pestañas contrastaban con la piel ligeramente bronceada de sus mejillas. El cabello azabache acariciaba su cuello y ella sintió la tentación de acariciar esa seda oscura. Las varoniles manos de él se entrelazaban sobre su duro abdomen y sus labios entreabiertos dibujando una sonrisa de burla… ¡¿Eh?!

—¿Qué tanto ves, Blossom? —se burló Butch, riendo de nueva cuenta.

Ella frunció el ceño y apartó la vista, con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus blancas mejillas.

Después de un brevísimo silencio, las voces a coro se escucharon por toda Saltadilla, comenzando la cuenta regresiva:

—Diez…

Suspiró.

—Nueve…

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Ocho…

Miró a Butch, quien aún estaba recostado y con los parpados cerrados.

—Siete…

Apartó la mirada.

—Seis…

 _«¡Hazlo!»_

—Cinco…

Tomó aire.

—Cuatro…

 _«¡Tú puedes, Blossom!»_

—Tres…

Se giró.

—Dos…

Apretó los labios.

—Uno…

Se lanzó contra Butch.

Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron bellamente el cielo nocturno acompañados por los gritos eufóricos de los habitantes de Townsville. Butch comenzó a corresponder el beso de la pelirroja, llevando su mano a la nuca de Blossom mientras se incorporaba. Ella continuó el movimiento de sus labios sobre los de él, rodeando su cuello con sus delgados brazos.

La chaqueta de Butch cayó sobre el tejado, pero Blossom ni se inmutó del frío que de nuevo comenzaba a acecharla. Butch, consiente de los desnudos hombros de la pelirroja, la rodeó con los brazos y la pegó hacia sí, compartiendo de su calor contra el cuerpo de la chica.

Cuando el aire comenzó a terminarse, ellos se separaron y pegaron sus frentes. Butch sonrió.

—Feliz año nuevo, Blossom.

Ella rio y se pegó más a él.

 _«El mejor año nuevo»._

* * *

 **Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este corto One-Shot.**

 **La inspiración llego de repente y... ¡tachan! ¡Aquí esta!**

 **Lamento dejarles esto de rápido.** **¡Feliz año nuevo!**


End file.
